The invention relates to a telephony system formed by a base station and at least one subscriber device intended for at least one user, the telephony system comprising a callback system for producing callback signals for at least one of said users.
The invention relates to a method of establishing callbacks and also a station suitable for such a telephony system.
The invention also relates to a base station suitable for such a telephony system.
The invention further relates to a subscriber device also suitable for such a system.
The invention finds important applications in all the telephony devices called xe2x80x9ccordlessxe2x80x9d telephones. For example, telephony devices notably satisfying the DECT standard.
Japanese patent application no. 5-276230/4-101940 describes such a telephony system. This telephony system comprises a callback system which applies a callback signal to the user. This callback function is rather unpolished and does not permit the user to know the reason for this callback signal. This drawback becomes insuperable when this user has provided callbacks for a series of events, for example, ask a first person to call back and go to an appointment etcetera . . . . The result may be that this user is mistaken about a callback signal and mixes up two actions he had programmed.
For totally remedying this type of drawback, such a callback system cited in the opening paragraph is characterized in that a message receiving means is provided which can be linked with the callback signal.
According to characteristic features of the invention, these messages may be voice and/or visual messages.